Dead Or Alive Top Characters
Dead Or Alive ( Ninja Gaiden Pack ) Dead or Alive (Japanese: デッドオアアライブ Hepburn: Deddo oa araibu?) is a video game sub-series in theNinja Gaiden universe produced by Tecmo and developed by Team Ninja. It is primarily composed of fast-paced 3D fighting games that had begun with the original Dead or Alive in 1996. DOA is the creation of Tomonobu Itagaki, who has since left the company and is no longer working on the series which continues without him. In addition to its countering-based play system, the franchise is most known for its female characters. This aspect of the game's popularity led to the creation of the spin-off game Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball and its sequels, where the females and their sex appeal play a more focal role than it does in the core Dead or Alive series. A live-action film adaptation DOA: Dead or Alive was released in 2005. Kasumi Name: Kasumi Age: 19 Gender: Female Nationality: Japanese Kasumi (Kanji: 霞, Hiragana: かすみ, Rōmaji: Kasumi) is a runaway shinobi and former member of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, who debuted in the first Dead or Alive back during the 1996 arcade release. One of the original eight characters, Kasumi became the main protagonist of the Dead or Alive series (specifically in Dead or Alive, Dead or Alive 2, and Dead or Alive 5), and is often viewed as the series mascot. She was the winner of the first Dead or Alive Tournament. Originally second-in-line for the title of clan master within the Mugen Tenshin, Kasumi became a runaway shinobi, after she ran away from home in order to avenge her older brother,Hayate. She is also the half-sister of Ayane. Hayabusa Name: Ryu Hayabusa Age: 25 Gender: Male Nationality: Japanese Ryu Hayabusa (Kanji: 隼 龍, Katakana: ハヤブサ・リュウ, Rōmaji:Hayabusa Ryū) is a superior shinobi, and the star of the Ninja Gaiden series. He first appeared in the original Ninja Gaiden but later appeared as a consistent character in the Dead or Alive series, which sparked a renewal of the Ninja Gaiden franchise as well. A member of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan’s head family, Hayabusa often takes on the leadership responsibilities of the clan and the protection of the Dragon Sword while his father Jô Hayabusa trains in the mountains. He was the winner of the second Dead or Alive Tournament. Ayane Name: Ayane Age: 18 Gender: Female Nationality: Japanese Ayane (Kanji: 綾音, Hiragana: あやね, Rōmaji: Ayane) is akunoichi of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan and the current master of the clan's Hajinmon Sect. She was the winner of the third Dead or Alive Tournament. She is the youngest girl and the second youngest character in the series. She first appeared as a training dummy in the 1997 Sega Saturn port of the original Dead or Alive, but she later made her official debut in the 1998 PlayStation remake as an unlock able character. Since then, she has become one of the main protagonists of Dead or Alive (particularly for Dead or Alive 3) and has become one of the series' most popular characters. As such, she has made many appearances outside of Dead or Alive, most notably in the Ninja Gaiden series. Conceived when Ayame was raped by Raidou, Ayane is the half-sister and cousin of both Hayate and Kasumi. Although mistreated in her youth, Ayane has worked hard to become one of the most powerful shinobi of her clan. Hayate Name: Hayate Age: 25 Gender: Male Nationality: Japanese Hayate (Kanji: 疾風, Katakana: ハヤテ, Rōmaji: Hayate) is ashinobi and the eighteenth master of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. He is eldest child and only son of Shiden and Ayame, making him Kasumi's older brother, and Ayane's older half-brother. He is also friends and allies with Ryu Hayabusa. Although he was first mentioned in the first Dead or Alive in 1996, Hayate's official debut appearance was in the 1999 title Dead or Alive 2 as Ein; an amnesiac Karate master. He regained his memory during the second game and finally appeared as himself in 2001 for Dead or Alive 3. Momiji Name: Momiji Age: 21 Gender: Female Nationality: Japanese Momiji (Kanji: 紅葉, Hiragana: もみじ, Rōmaji: Momiji) is Ryu Hayabusa's apprentice and the Dragon Shrine Maiden of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. Momiji debuted in the 2008 title, Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword, though she made her Dead or Alive debut in the 2013 title, Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. She is the keeper of the Dragons Eye, a sacred jewel that is said to hold the spirit of a mighty dragon. In times of great danger, it is her duty to ensure that the jewel makes its way to Hayabusa, as it enhances the power of his Dragon Sword. Rachel Name: Rachel Age: Unknown Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Rachel (Katakana: レイチェル, Rōmaji: Reicheru) is a fiend hunter from the Holy Vigoor Empire who debuted in the 2004 title, Ninja Gaiden, though made her Dead or Alive debut in the 2013 title, Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. Cursed by her demonic Fiend heritage, Rachel's goal in life is to hunt down and destroy all demons in existence. She met Ryu Hayabusa while on a crusade to slay her own twin sister, whose fiend blood had corrupted her human side. With Hayabusa's aid, she was able to accomplish her heart breaking goal and the two have been close friends ever since.